The Alpha Dragon and his Submissive Heir
by D4wnB34ker
Summary: Dragon toothless female Dragon hiccup transformation. Dormant/ submissive hiccup. Mature, content some swearing .
1. Chapter 1

The Alpha Dragon and his Submissive Heir.

It starts at where hiccup finds toothless in the woods just by Raven's point. With toothless bound in the bola what hiccup shot at while the raid was happening. Hiccup pulled his knife at the night fury and said," I'm going to kill you Dragon and your heart to my father and I'll be a real Viking, " the night fury growled at hiccup as if it could understand stand wHat hiccup was saying. It struggled to get out of the bola and with a spit second Hiccup was pinned under the dragons claws and looking up with fear in the slitted eyes of a night Fury. The dragon was looking into his soul, to see what kind of human he had and found out of the other teens that were bullying him and his father was dissatisfied with him trying to fit in and so he fought to plant a command into the boys head." **Human, you will listen closely to me. You shot me down and wounded my pride in being not seen. You will serve me. And I mean not by the way you think "** the dragon said. " **get on your knees human and be quiet."** snarled the dragon and moved his paw away from hiccups chest. Hiccup suddenly had an urge to sit up and look at the Dragon while being on his knees. Toothless sat back and was using his tail to stroke his male slit to let his cock come to the outside and erect letting his pheromones spread out towards Hiccup. Hiccup looked dazed at the dragon, him being scared of the Dragon went away feeling a little aroused by what the Dragon was doing and not knowing what to do next. He only saw a dragon sitting in front of him, using his tail to do something between his legs. Was the Dragon finished with it, he saw why. Between the Beast leg was a 12-inch cock with a blueish colour with ridges and pink looking pre oozing out of its tip. " **Human come closer to your duty to serve as a slave of my kind. You will drink my pre every day from now on, and you will like it. With shooting me down I can't let you tell anyone or anything about my looks and as I see it nobody else likes you anyway. You will suck my pride now". **Hiccup was suddenly compelled to get closer to the dragons erection and use his mouth on it. Looking at it made him drool over his trousers. He placed his hand around the dragons erection and moved his mouth towards the tip and opened up. The night fury gently shoved into the human's boy mouth and let go of his special  
sperm that changes sexuality and species so as thinking to as." **Drink my slave. This will help you to see through your problems and help me populate my species." **Hiccup felt his mouth fill up with this sweet tasting precum and started swallowing as if he wouldn't know tomorrow. He was trying to get more of it last or stopped after 5 minutes of drinking. Hiccup suddenly felt tired and his eyes dropped and fell unconscious. After that, the night Fury vanished from the sight of where hiccup was unconscious.

Please review I don't own httyd.

Thanks for reading. Ideas on how to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup woke up and was trying to remember what happened to notice the broken bola and the dragon pinning him to the ground after that, nothing completely blank. The only thing he tasted was something Sweet. Everything else was blank. He was up and headed to a nearby stream to wash out his mouth while walking back to berk. He felt also full like he ate something in the late in the morning but he dismisses it. Heading home and trying to sneak in and passed his father. " Son we need to talk," he said. Hiccup turned towards him, " I think you are not ready for Dragon training and it would be better if you stay at the forge. I am sorry to say this but you are no longer heir to the tribe of Berk. Astrid is taking the position. When I get back you will be living in the forge. Then onwards. You are allowed to go to the Great Hall to eat but after head straight back to the forge. Gober will take you in", he said in his chief tone. Hiccup didn't say anything just accepted it and went up to bed to sleep. As he was laying in bed he felt tingling across his lower belly. What he didn't know that the special sperm was starting to enter his blood and fighting his immune system. Bit by bit ist spread in his body and what also was happening is testosterone levels were lowering very slowly.

_In Hiccup s dreams _

Hiccup was on his arms and knees while above him was the same Black Dragon thrusting into Hiccup wet pussy while he was moaning submissivly to the dragon's growling and meeting of skin and scales with a slap by every thrust.

And with that hiccup shot up awake without the ability to go to sleep again. What Weird dream hiccup though .


	3. Chapter 3

Early morning on berk

The Black dragon silently crawled towards the Viking village into the house where his slave was sleeping. The boys Father left for a nest hunt with many of the Vikings. most Vikings were still asleep, as he was entering the house he could hear the boy upstairs snoring. crawling up there without waking the boy he made sure that his mind control still worked." **Human its time to get up for your daily dose of precum. Get up knee before me,"**. And with that hiccup woke up see the same Black dragon from yesterday and got out of bed walked up and lowered himself onto his knees. " **that's a good human now, take my shaft into your mouth again and start swallowing "** in the mind. Hiccup felt compelled to pleasure this dragon again and started stroking his member of the Dragon while his lips took in its head and the dragon released his Sweet special sperm into the boy. Hiccups body heated up as he swallowed what the Dragon was releasing into him. He enjoyed the taste of it. He enjoyed it so much he started to get hard and was bobbing his head on the massive shaft in front of him. The dragon was enjoying the pleasure what he was receiving and his tail was flicking side to side. " **That's a good boy drinking your fill while pleasing me be sucking me off. That will be it by now meet me tomorrow in a cove at lunchtime. And bring me some fish of your villages stock."** and with that, the dragon removed ist dick from hiccups mouth and disappeared from the house back into the forest .

Hiccup came to his senses and found that he wasn't very hungry again so left for the forge without realizing that he had sucked a dragons dick twice. The only thing he tasted was the sweetness of dragons precum.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup walked towards the forge while having a warm feeling in his stomach, this was his blood accepting the dragons sperm in starting to change his digestive system to only eat fish and having a taste to eat it raw as well a carving for another load from the dragon. He still couldn't figure out why the finding that couldn't remember this morning to like the day before, only the sweetness remains. Aside from reaching the forge without waking up the village, he fired up the forge and started to repair. Picking a big Warhammer noticing that it was very lightweight for a weapon that big. What he didn't notice that his balls weren't producing any sperm and we're rapidly changing the function to be seeded than seed. With being alone and Gobber training the other teens he retreated back to his part of the forge finding today's workload. He felt incredibly horny and started to stroke his penis while moaning it was like nothing before, his penis was so sensitive and his ball ached and was in pain, they wanted to ejaculate the human sperm because it's no longer being produced. Hiccup stroked faster and cried out as he felt release while thinking about getting fucked from behind underneath a black dragon. Also, his penis was much more sensitive now. He released all of the human sperm onto himself. Why was there again a black dragon he was thinking about he didn' see that kind of dragon before, his penis went flaccid and shrank a bit getting smaller in size. His ball felt better now they too were pulling up into his body and the ballsack was much more sensitive.

He went towards the great hall for lunch and discovered that he only had a taste for fish. So he asked for a fish and took it home and ate it raw as if there is wasn't anything better.

He ate a full-grown salmon within minutes everything was lunch, he went up into his bedroom and started to draw and think. The only thing what came to head was this unknown black dragon.

Please leave a review .

Thanks .


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, my slave finally you noticed your first changes in being a submissive person these changes, will continue to you. Soon you will be mounted and moaning and like being my bitch while giving me my hatchlings. But the changes will still take time to enjoy your last couple of months of being human. After that, you are my bitch." the Black Dragon said to hiccup as he reached out to his boy's mind. Hiccup looked shocked at the dragon in front of him, he was dreaming lying in bed.

And with that hiccup woke up. Throwingthe hides off him touching his sensitive ballsack noticing his nuts were missing and his penis was smaller after all he was a growing teenager. It's was still dark outside and he was aware that he wasn't alone in the house .the black dragon had snuck into the house waiting downstairs, for him. As compelled to get up naked and was walking down to meet the dragon smelling his pheromones awaking his desire to suck the dragon off again. Standing in front of the dragon naked, waiting for the command what to do. "** that's a good boy or should I call you a bitch now that you don't have balls. Very well how you are coming along now only a couple of months. Now human here is your favorite drink. Now get on your knees and begin to suck and if you do well you can taste my cum but until then suck, " ** the black dragon spread his legs and let the human side down between them and started to service the dragon again while enjoying the precum swallowing every bit of the fluids. A dirty idea came to the dragons head as he remembers he hadn't releaved himself and while the human was drinking his cum while holding the head of the human in place with his paws he let go of his bladder. Hiccup notice the sweetness of the cum has gone and a bitter taste of hot fluid was filling up his mouth trying to take his mouth, away of the col he noticed the paws we're holding him in place. It was a choice of choking or swallowing the bitter fluid. He started to swallow it and it was hot as a warm stew. ' that's a good boy enjoy it it would not be your last' the dragon thought. Finished releasing himself he pulled his cock from the boy he was pleased that his slave was still not putting up a fight and he couldn't ignore being aroused by it.


	6. Chapter 6

After the dragon had vanished and left a stunned hiccup near the hot springs. he got up and dressed in his clean clothing he headed back to berk where he enjoyed the last few days living in chiefs, house because when he s back then hell live with gobber and then leave for the forest. Making sure he didn't encounter the same Black dragon on the way what had him suck his dick and drink his piss as if he was a toilet. The warm feeling in his stomach didn't go away. While walking his penis shrank even more turned into a clit and a slit opened up where white scaling had begun to show its self with his balls now fully draconian female genitals and somehow a small heat radiating in his lower body he couldn't deny what was happening to him. The sweet smell of his pussey in the air. 'Shit I can smell my self what if that dragon can to' hiccup thought smells of the woods and animals also a very nice smell of fish coming from the stream nearby. His stomach rumbled wanting something juicy, salty and fishy to fill him up. While his stomach rumbled his organs shifted and made way for his genitals do fully form full size to take the thrusting and size of a dragons mighty dick, that was turning him.

What he didn't know that the Black Dragon had retreated to a nearby cave and could sense and smell the boys or should I say female dragon s wetness and heat. It was still coming, boy, he decided to visit this evening and show the boy some pleasure what the boy gas him in return. With that, the dragon took a nap to teach the boy about pleasure later what a dragon could give with his forked tongue.

Back with hiccup, he walked back to the house and hanged his towel up inside. These new smells of wood dried meats and over food made him sick finding a basket of fresh fish he opened up and his mouth began to water picking up the first fish what he saw and immediately bit into it as if he was starving devouring three big fishes and not wanting to go to the great hall because of his new taste of eating raw fish and sacred if he was caught doing so he stayed at home and feeling tired going up to lay down but first getting out of his clothes . What many didn't have was a full body mirror in there from where he stood in front of and shocked to see white scales between his legs without his penis .' was the dragon telling me the truth and was he mad at me because of shooting him down ' hiccup though. Realizing how tired he was he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

Later that evening, while hiccup was still sleeping a dragon, made its way into his room. With a slight tug of the bedding where hiccup was lying naked. the dragon sniffed the female sex and licked his lips. " ** Human time to get up and feel your reward in pleasuring me like a little slut you are, "** the black dragon said. With that, the human woke up and saw the slitted eyes of his master. The dragon got on the bed with his rum and tAil over the humans head with us erected penis his head shoved into in the new female virgin dragon sex and started to eat the human out while hiccup was starting to moan out loud with he started to get the feeling of lust he comply oped up his legs to let the dragon view a perfect of his pussey while bobbing his head on the dragons dick. Every time the dragon drove into his pussey with his tongue to lick the boy's clitoris a moan of pleasure came from his submissive slave made him that deeper in his throat. ' that's right to eat me slave . that feels great your throat tight around my dick while I lick you to your first time you cum as a female', the dragon thought. Hiccup was completely lost in pleasure his legs were trembling, the warm tongue eating him out while he was moaning like a bitch. Was this what the females felt like when they were getting fucked. After half an hour he cried out in extreme pleasure having cum of over the dragon's tongue as the dragon was licking him clean. The dragon let go of his sperm and sweet precum what the was changing the slave. pleased with himself the dragon collapsed on his slave and fell asleep with a grin on his face. Hiccup couldn't move and still was liking the cock of the dragon clean after that it repeated into a slit he also fell asleep.

Leave a comment down below.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

As dawn was making its way and the sun was raising the black dragon snuck back to the wood where Cave laid. Before he left he found the basket of which the human left opened and wolfed down its remains. After that, He silently made his way towards his cave feeling pleased with himself for choosing this human. How can a human being be so submissive to the other creature when the dragons were dormant species. It could never stop to arouse him, he will make sure that the human always was carrying a clutch from him. The human will only be a breeding cow to repopulate his species in numbers he was still young in dragon years and had a lot of life in front of him. After human has changed fully he will take her back to the Hidden World. Right now he has to think about leaving the human with his memory or also changing that so no questions could be could ask. But the Whitescales he couldn't forget the human will be beautifully attractive to him. She will always be under him when he fucked her. Her rump raised tail beside letting him see her wet snatch and asshole while she was shivering in need and lust. Her chest nearly on the ground while her head looking to the side. He was fantasy was coming along slowly and he couldn't wait for it to be completed.

The change was taking time like it normally does but it was moving along very nicely and hiccups some more had appeared underneath his armpits. He lost most of his body hair but his Auburn  
Hairs still remains, for now, the white scales had a sparkle to them. So back to hiccup, he woke up from yesterdays orgasm and found that his back was quite a stiff so he stretched to make it go away. His spine was a bit more flexible as long and has gotten smoother. With no rides in sight. Getting dressed with a pair of pants and a tunic he looks in the mirror and sees that his clothing looked a bit smaller. And his stomach would be seen. What he noticed that his stomach was more firm looking as if he had some muscle and mass but between his legs was nothing manly anymore Taking it off again. Looking for a bigger shirt and finally found one he made his way to the forge again to help fix broken weapons and make new ones. As he polished a weapon he saw his reflection and froze a bit his eyes they looked a little bit blueish and his pupil hat more of a cat-like appearance. Looking away and disappearing into his part of the forge to make it ready once his father had returned from his quest to find the hidden world he sat down on his soon to be a bed. At the moment Gobber was teaching the other teen at the arena with the deadly ladder to be quick and light on there feet as well the blind spot of the dragon.

Hiccup touched his new scales and tried to scratch them off and as he tried it a pleasure full sensation went down his spine and ended up making a dull throbbing in his new sex. While he was scratching himself his other hand slowly makes it's way down to his legs and then between. Midwhile subconscious he started to purring. On his other hand, his finger slipped into is pussey and began to push in and out while flicking his clitoris making him purr loose while quietly moaning out. He reached his peak and bummed and laid down tiredly to take a nap while his sex was still moist. And he had sweat all over him. And the scales grew a bit while he was sleeping.

Hiccups dream.

He is a cave with the same black dragon that was doing this to him and he was being commanded to submit and let him has his way with her because she wasn't a male or of alphas blood. He turn-around and moved his a tail aside from hiding her wet swollen, pussey and lowered herself to let the dragon mount her. As he did no fear came from her because the male dragon was going to be a great pleasure giver with his big cock nudging he wetness and forcing his tip into her. " what are you?" he asked him." you are my bitch" he snarled as he drove him into her. Fucking her with a thrust that made her belly bulge and clench because of his ripped dick sending waves of pleasure through her body while moaning and purring .her vagina walls clamping around of his dick while he broke into her womb to fill her up. As his orgasm was approaching so did hers with a final thrust he came in her spilling his molten hot dragon seed.

And with that hiccup woke up. Sweating and in need. He fell out of the chair one hoped no one saw what he did. He closed up the forge and went home. The teens were out of training. As he saw gobber walk back from the arena. He cleaned up and made sure that no one noticed that he had been sleeping there.

Heading home. He was caught by his bullies and they tried to do...

End of chapter.

Any ideas what they did?

Leave. Comment and I'll choose

Thanks for reading

If my writing isn't that good then I'm sorry for offending you.


	8. Chapter 8

Character death you have been warned .

Having seen the other teens walking towards him he made his way with a quick pace towards the edge of the forest, Hiccup knows the forest better than anybody else. Astrid and the others started running while splitting up to catch him. Hiccup ran in to Astrid who threw her axe in his direction . The axe hit a tree. And she shouted ' you are a disgrace to this tribe you should have been executed as a baby for being smaller . I never liked you'. While she said that. Snotlout and the twins were sneaking up from behind and jumped hiccup. Hiccup swung around and tried to deflect a punch and accidentally scratched snotlout deeply into his arm . it immediately started to bleeding, badly . still looking shocked. He rushed to to gothi . hiccup could sense the overwhelming smell of fear and the iron of the blood of snotlout, Astrid and the twins. Before the Twins attacked he could knock them out. leaving Astrid only one standing there while trying to get her axe back. She pulled it out and walked hiccup with the head while accidentally cutting his shirt away while reveals some scales that had spread over his much more muscled chest. 'You're a traitor you're not even a human I should take your head off right now and give it to the chief.' as she said that a familiar black dragon made its presence known. " ** See slave I told you aren't welcome in your village and I see the changes have sped up a bit. You are coming Along beautifully. Let me dispose of this human female who thinks she can win." **the dragon said that with a grin.

The dragon sent a mental command to Astrid.

Astrid stood there for a second and dropped her started to undress in front of hiccup and the alpha, the alpha another hand got his erected penis up and had her lower herself all fours while spreading her legs to let him view her pussey. Hiccup didn't look interested at Astrid body anymore, but the dragon is looked more inviting to him and feeling the familiar aches come from his new dragon pussey. As he saw that dick again.

The Black dragon started to mount over Astrid and started to penetrate into her. Astrid didn't move and didn't respond do it as if she was only a sex toy for the dragon. The dragon sank so deep that there was a bulge in her stomach and she began to bleed and a sharp crack was heard and her hips broke from the thrusting and she screamed out in pain. between the screams of pain came measured moaning. As the dragon finished in her and pulled out her lower body fell to the floor and her legs became numb. She tried to get up and run but she couldn't as if her legs were paralysed. She didn't want to be a cripple the Vikings had no use for her anymore. She reality was setting in thanks for the dragon. She shouldn't have attacked hiccup with the others now she was paying the price.

Normally she only had one weapon on her but today she had a knife in her boot she need down for it and gripped it pulled it out and raised it to her throat while in the influence of the black dragon. As the blade began to cut into the throat and blood began to come out she pulled the knife across and fell with a gurgling sound forward and while her eyes rolling back.

Hiccup had just seen that Astrid the best shieldmaiden of berk killed herself. The black dragon in front of him was very powerful so he lowered himself I to his knees while submitting to his Alpha. Hiccup went on he knees and bowed to the dragon. 'do you want to be serviced alpha ' he asked. Not wanting to end up the same as Astrid as blood soaked the ground. Having witnessed the death they could possibly blame him for it.

Seeing the dragon was still hard after that he closed the gap between them and touched the dragons dick and lowered his head on it. The dragon hummed to it seeing that his bitch was serving him again while kneading his knot at the base of his penis while drinking the precum that changes him. Withholding his head and the dragons tail swinging back and forth, while gently thrusting into the mouth of Hiccup somehow deeper as last time .it was if his that was bigger and hiccups hearing was better his ears had warped to become smooth frills, the scales have covered most of his body and his head was more connected to his body a smooth back ridge going from his head to his lower spine. He had gained some muscle in his arms and legs they got wider and his legbones got shorter and denser. The black dragon came in hiccups mouth and hiccup swallowed it up as if he wouldn't taste it tomorrow. Having changed so much in so little time he hadn't noticed, that his voicebox had lowered the pitch of his voice. It came to be harder to speak with his tongue because it had become forked. The dragoness's hormones start to seep through into his head, changing his desires to mate and bear his clutch for him.

The dragon smiled and was becoming very pleased with his bitch how she was turning out to be looking at her and seeing the that she was wet from sucking him off. Hiccup didn't move he was looking at the dragon as if he was being examined by him. He didn't know why he was getting so wet and boy the alpha started to look handsome in his eyes with his muscular body and his shiny Ebony scales.

End of chapter.

I do like astrid but in this story, she doesn't belong.

Leave a comment.


	9. Chapter 9

They left the site of astrids corpse and headed to the to a nearby. Island the black dragon letting hiccup ride him

Hiccup stood in front of the black dragon and looking down on her body. She wasn't on all fours yet. Or bound to be so but her shiny new White scales looked absolutely gorgeous. She could feel her muscles and the strength in them. Having a sleeker body she stared at the Black Dragon and noticed the difference between themselves. he had more muscles and was broader than her seeing in size he was bigger. She also noted that when the black dragon sat back and looked at her he did look kind of cute and handsome letting her set aroused by it. Seeing that her hands were widening out to become paws like the dragon in front of her looking down to her sex seeing it dripping and wanting to be fucked and filled with the hot loads of sperm. Wanting to also lay the eggs and be happy.

Hiccup turned away and lowered herself onto all fours. Raising her behind as her sex was dripping with readiness and heat Lifting a leg, the hiccup half twisted and looked back. Sure enough, as the black dragon had stated, she was his bitch only good to lay his clutch she felt him mount her and felt a hard warm penis started to prob her behind looikg do a entrance to proceed. She looked down we're there was just a pussy that was stretched wide by the eager male. Feeling his full length in her was amazing like a pleasure rod she lowered herself even further to the she looked, the male drew back and gave a hard thrust, heavy balls smacking into the stretched twat. A purr came from the male as he wiggled and gave another thrust, driving a moan from the new female.  
With each thrust, any thoughts of the village and his life back there began to fade and wings, started to grow and her hip fins.. Hiccup rolled her form, twisting and sliding back against black dragon as she breathed out a growling moan. The ridges that spanned the underside of his cock was driving her wild. Evidently, black dragon had picked up a few tricks in the few times he'd messed around with another dragon. He seemed to know just how to push and where to grind to make Hiccup's insides churn and tunnel clench. Jaws clamed onto her neck, teeth scratching her scales. Dragon rolled and pushed, scratching at her body with his claws as well. Each scrape, every scratch sent tremors racing through her body. Her gut clenched and hips drove back against his body as she warbled out a pleased noise. Hot breath washed over her body as she arched and pushed, tail growing around the male's and squeezing it as her head swam.  
Body shoved against his as she cried out, head rolling as she roared to the heavens. Blue flame rolled from her jaws as she came hard, hide trembling. Juices squirted around the male's cock as he hammered her body with his. Pushing deep, black dragon hammered against her body quickly. His knot rolled against her inner lips, growing rapidly. It was only a matter of seconds before it was stuck inside of her, locking the pair together. He groaned around her neck, fire rolling down her flank as his body smacked hers quickly. Hiccup's body bucked and pushed as the male's cock grew against her insides, stretching her virgin tunnel. The pointed tip of his member pressed against a final barrier deep in her body. Hiccup let out a hiss as a sharp pinch raced through her belly as the tip pushed through. Her hiss quickly built into another roar as she squirted around his cock. The black dragon threw his head back and roared with her. The night Fury and soon to be light fury unleashed a twin blast of fire as her Alpha began to unload into her. Burning hot cum filled her insides as the fire blasts exploded overhead. Hiccup shook under the male as he filled her with that liquid fire.  
Legs trembled for a moment before she dropped to the ground with a huff. Black dragon followed her down, the male laying his weight on her back with a rolling purr. Head nudged into her cheek and rubbed it as he covered her with his warmth. Warm inside and out, soft grass under and partner covering her above, she felt her eyes start to drift. A purr rolled up her throat as the male nuzzled her neck and covered her wings with his. Twined so close together, the pair drifted into a nap to recover from their tiring afternoon." **That was fun my bitch hope you get my clutch with this. You weren't bad for a virgin **" the black dragon said. Hiccups head started to push out into a muzzle and her teeth retracted. While the black dragon was watching the former human continue to change. Hair Falling out he even saw the colour change in her eyes from green to blue. With wide pupils for now. The black dragon curled up around his bitch and slowly drifted into sleep.

The next day early morning. Seeing she has woken noticed that her Alpha is curled up around her. Remembered what she did yesterday and looked at the partly swollen sex and feeling full down below such as hurting because of the fucking she received from her Alpha. She felt that her worries about being a dragoness's dismiss and wanted to have another round of sex. It was an absolute pleasure what he did to her, the scratching biting, liking she didn't care for being human anymore, this is her new life to be pleasure and filled with laying his spawn. Not wanting to wake the Alpha up she went back to sleep until the alpha said it was time to move. She snuggled closer to the black dragon.

Leave a comment and review .

Sorry for the delay .


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay I've been working a lot.

Hope this makes up for it.

Onwards.

The next morning.

Hiccup woke up before the Black dragon and seeing the black dragon curled up around her with his snout nudged in her neck while sleeping makes her feel at ease. She wanted to get up but was held by his paws tightly and seeing no escape possible she waited for her Alpha to wake up and tell her what to do seem to be the best. Hiccup looked at her new body, she saw she had less muscle than the male more smoother body her wings we're smaller than his .she was curvier than him making the male more attractive to her. She was a little bit shorter than him. Her mind cleared up a bit why was she a dragon well nearly a dragon she was human and looking between her legs, she remembered she was male, not a female how to want to be bred and lay his clutch so his spices would continue on this world. She sprung up from him and he woke up. She was wondering why she was on all fours she got up on her tow legs what she could and stood there in front of this monster with wings.' why did you do this to me. I'm not your fuck toy. Fuck off and die ' she wanted to to say but it only came out with snarls growling and roars. ' I can't talk anymore ' she thought. The Black Dragon didn't like and noticed that she had remembered that she was human so he activated his Alpha status and forced himself int her mind to clean up this mess. the female went limp and fell to the ground. With his Alpha status, he brainwashed hiccup so she would only do to his bidding so if he wants to have sex with her she would get into her submissive pose and showing her sex to him, while her chest, was touching the ground and she didn't move. If he was aroused by something she would have to suck him dry and clean his pride with her mouth, she would always answer his calls with 'yes Alpha ' she would say and do as commanded for him. That's what he altered in her head what couldn't be removed from her. And at last but not least he erased the thinking of being a male human and she was only a female. With that, he returned to his mind and woke up the female. She could hear him saying" come with me " and found that she was compelled to do so he anger had vanished and the only thing was tthat the male-only cared for her well-being and that they continue to repopulate their species and she would be the mother of the next generation. She followed him on her two legs and was walking awkwardly behind him " my bitch get down on all fours you are no Viking you are beneath me. The only thing you are is my bitch now." she lowered herself and stayed at on all fours and lowered her head in a submitted was. Following him while looking between his hind legs, looking for a male slit where his dick hidden in. He notice that the former human was staring at. So did she want to have it in her again she felt a jolt of arousal in her and she looked down to see her feminine lips started to swell and leave fluid.

He smelled the air and turned around looking at her seeing the wide eyes of the female nearly all in lust and wanting to see his impressive length he turned her way he got aroused again and was interested to complete her changes to a full dragoness. ' you want it and suck it put in the pleasure hole. She thought ' having it in her again.

He sat back with his penis in the open and looking as his female slave got close to his organ and brought her maw upon it and began to suck him while he was thrusting into her mouth and leaking his precum what changed her in the first place, holding her head in place there are satisfied with the cracking sounds of changing bone structure and purring of his female as the changes complete themselves never to be reversed. She was forever his bitch now always wanting cum and good fucking from him, the bearing his clutch and the one's of her offsprings so the would populate.

With finishing sucking him as he came an pulled out of her mouth and she turned around and did her pose.

He looked at her seeing that his mind command had worked she was his now, nothing change that, he was happy that she was beautiful and did what he said the basic instincts we're there so she could fly mate and lay so as hunting but she would rather drink from her alphas cock and eat his cum.

They took off from break and she followed her alpha to dragon island so they are away from berk.

The found a cave and rested a bit.

What they didn't know there was a certain beserker chief on the island on a camping trip. He was alone and was hunting for dragons. His Amanda was nearby but he didn't notice the two dragons, that settled down for the night.

The two had another round of sex hoping that the female would receive. But it could be that it wasn't the mating season yet.

Having said that two retired to a cave where the male curled up around his bitch and his bitch relaxed and the feel asleep.

To be continued...

Leave a comment.

Or review.

Thanks for reading.

For all my readers is how to continue give me ideas for this story and then if any good ones come up ill think about it and you're name will be posted to the following chapter.


End file.
